The Doctor's Sins
by VHAL9000
Summary: The Doctor and Clara get stuck in the Seven Deadly Sins story-line comprised of 7 tales, 7 stories, 7 situations. On a bold adventure, the duo try to change the outcomes of the events for the greater good of the people effected. But they soon come to realize that some events cannot be changed through time travel. And to add up trouble, a mysterious lady enters the fray.


Doctor Who and the seven deadly Sins:

_Prologue: The start of a brand new adventure_

_The Eleventh Doctor leaned on the TARDIS mainframe, as he skimmed through a mysterious brown book. The book apparently had the words, "Seven Deadly Sins" written on its front cover, and it seemed like it was an ordinary book at first. But looks could be deceiving. Or maybe it was just a good book perhaps in the Doctor's eyes. _

_His companion on the other hand observed the Doctor as he read through his book. She could not believe how engrossed he was in that book._

"_Doctor?" She asked._

"_Yes, Clara?" The doctor responded._

"_Why are you so addicted to that book?" She asked._

"_Well my dear, Clara, this book is amazing."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean that every page, every section is just food to my brain."_

"_What's it about?" Clara asked._

"_It's about the seven deadly sins."_

"_The seven deadly sins?"_

_The doctor nodded. "Yes, the seven deadly sins are seven different events that affected seven different individuals in the past. It seems that each time, a individual is consumed by his or her own darkness, and an item appears.."_

_Clara was silent and observant._

"_So after that, the items are collected, by a mysterious sorceress, who plans to use the items for nefarious purposes.." The doctor said._

"_Doctor." Clara interrupted. "I know this book seems interesting and all. But shouldn't we go on some adventure like going back in time, or fighting some aliens?"_

"_You don't get it, Clara. This is our adventure!"_

"_What?" Clara asked. "What are you talking about, Doctor?"_

"_I am saying that we can go back in time to the time of the Seven Deadly Sins, and stop the evil sorceress from getting the seven items!"_

_The doctor shouted cheerfully._

_Clara rubbed her temples. "I don't think that's physically possible Doctor. Those tales are not real."_

"_You underestimate the TARDIS, Clara Oswin."The doctor grinned. "She can do anything.."_

_Clara was amused, by the Doctor's smile. She knew what was going to happen next._

"_Now let's go!" The doctor said exuberantly, as he flipped the lever of the Tardis._

_The Tardis started to materialize, and faded until no more of it was ever seen._

Chapter 1: Daughter of Evil- Part 1:

The Tardis materialized itself, and appeared in a strange land.

"Where are we?" Clara asked, as she got out of the Tardis, to see the medieval houses, and a medieval kingdom.

"We are in Lucifenia." The doctor replied, as he too got out of the Tardis.

"Wow. This is amazing!" Clara exclaimed.

"But we still need to change clothes." The Doctor warned. "If anyone find us in these clothes, they might be suspicious of us."

"But we don't have medieval clothes.." Clara spoke.

"I have some clothes in the TARDIS. Let's change first, and then we can go." The Doctor told Clara who nodded, with no discourse.

5 minutes after changing, the Doctor and Clara emerged out of the Tardis. The Doctor wore a black robe, with a red tie, while Clara wore a long red dress. .

"I personally wanted to go with the bowtie. But these people wear regular ties instead..just a drag.." The doctor muttered, as he and Clara walked the streets of Lucifenia.

"So we're here to?" Clara whispered

"Stop the Princess from making the worst decisions her life."

"What if she makes the worst decisions even after we told her?"

"Well, if that happens, we should still try to prevent any people from getting killed, by her hand. Also, if a yellow stone appears in front of you, take it and don't let people have it."

"Understood." Clara said, as they stood in front of a yellow building. They tried to walk in, but they were halted by guards.

"Halt." One of the guards. " State your name and your business."

"I am the Doctor." Eleven said. "And this is Clara." He said, as pointed to his companion. "We are here to see Princess Riliane."

"Access Denied.." The guard said, and in an instant, the Doctor drew his sonic screwdriver.

"You will grant us access, or you meet the fate of this sonic screwdriver"

The Guards looked at one another, and then let the two enter.

"What is all the commotion about?" A voice spoke, as a young boy with blond hair appeared at the doorsteps of the kingdom.

"Sir these two, wanted to see the Queen." One of the Guards spoke.

"Hm.." Allen said, as he concentrated his eyes on the Doctor and Clara. "Ok. Let them in. I'll be taking them to the Princess."

The guards nodded their heads, as they drew their weapons to the side allowing Clara and the Doctor to enter.

"You shall answer these two questions before we see the princess. Is that understood?" Allen asked, as he walked with the two.

"Yes, sir." The Doctor and Clara spoke in unison.

"First off, what's thou name?" Allen asked. "And why do you want to see Riliane?"

"We are the Doctor, and Clara. We have come to see the princess, as we can to tell her about her attitude.." The doctor replied.

"Her attitude?" Allen asked.

"Well to start off, she imposed heavy taxes, and took away most of the food supply, leading people to famine and starvation."

"Yes, I have noticed what she had done to Lucifernia. But if that is what the princess wants, she shall get it.."

"Well it's imperative that she realizes the actions of her way, before she ends up regretting them later on." The doctor said as they kept on walking. "And what is this about the prince of Blue, Kyle Marion?"

Allen stopped. "How do you know about the prince of Blue?"

"Well, I'm a foreigner, and the news had just spread across far lands.." The doctor replied.

"Ah." Allen said, as they continued to walk. "Well Riliane does has some affections towards the Prince of Blue."

"Is that so?" The Doctor asked, and Allen nodded.

Finally, they reached the princess's room. When Allen, opened it, Doctor and Clara were surprised to see a young blond girl drinking tea from a fancy tea cup, and eating bread, while looking through the balcony, through the far ends of Luciferenia.

"What do you want, Allen?" The girl asked, as she sensed Allen's Presence. "Can't you see, I'm enjoying tea time?"

"My dearest apologies, my princess. But I have with me, two guests, that would like to speak to you."

"Guests?" The girl, asked, as she turned around to face the Doctor and Clara.

"That is the princess? But she's young, she can't be old enough to rule." Clara stated.

The doctor and Allen gave Clara a harsh glare, telling her to shut up.

The Princess on the other hand was insulted, yet amused. How dare a peasant insult her, the most powerful person in Luciferenia.

"Say it again, and I'll cut your tongue off, Peasant." The princess replied, and Clara shut up.

"Now, who are these two again, Allen?" The princess asked, as her eyes left Clara, and focused in on the Doctor.

"My Princess, this is the Doctor, and Clara." Allen said as he introduced the Doctor and Clara to Riliane.

Riliane eyes widened, "Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor." The Doctor replied.

"I see. Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Your behavior." The doctor replied.

"What about my behavior?"

"You're getting a little out of control, out of order."

"What do you mean?"

"You're going down a dark path, that is difficult to get away from. You're leading your people to starvation, you're imposing heavy taxes"

"And why should I possibly care?" Riliane asked.

"YOUR'E GOING TO BE REMEMBERED IN HISTORY, AS SOMEONE CRUEL, AND NOT SOMEONE GREAT."

"Stop raising your voice!" Riliane barked. "How dare you speak to me that way!"

"I WILL RAISE IT WHENEVER I WANT BECAUSE I AM THE DOCTOR!" The doctor shouted, and then he quieted down.

Riliane snapped her fingers, and then the guards arrived.

"Guards, put these two in the dungeon." Riliane ordered the Guards, as the guards started to grab Clara and the Doctor.

"UNHAND ME, GUARDS." The doctor shouted, and then he looked at Rilaine as he was dragged into the dungeon. "YOU WILL REGRET THIS PRINCESS.. YOU WILL FACE A HORRIBLE FATE. MARK MY WORDS.."

In the dungeon, Clara and the Doctor saw dead bodies, skeletons of people that were once alive, who were against the rule of the Yellow Kingdom.

"Doctor, how will we get out of here?" Clara asked.

"You know the answer to that Clara." The Doctor said, as he held his sonic screwdriver. He aimed it at the lock, and with a buzzing sound, the lock broke free, and they were out. They ran to the entrance, where two guards stood. When the guards heard the sound of footsteps, they turned around to see the Doctor and his companion running, they stood in defense positions. However, the Doctor and Clara punched the guards, and continued to run.

The guards got up, and ran after them, but the duo was too fast for them. The Doctor and Clara finally hid from the guards, in one of the houses. In that house however, they saw a young girl with gray hair twiddling her thumbs.

"Um excuse me, are you Clarith?" The Doctor asked.

"Why yes." Clarith replied. "But who are you?"

"I am the Doctor, and the girl next to me is Clara." The Doctor replied.

"Doctor who?" Clarith asked.

"You don't want to know." Clara interrupted.

"Can we hide here for the time being?" Doctor asked.

"Yes. You are welcome to stay." Clarith replied.

"Also, have you seen a green haired girl?"

"Micheala? Why yes."

"Do you know where she is?" The doctor asked.

"She is right here." Clarith said, as she pointed to the resting green haired girl next to her.

"Can you wake her up?" Clara asked, and Clarith nodded. She woke up Micheala, who opened her eye lids rather slowly.

She got up, and looked at Clarith, and then at the Doctor/Clara.

"Clarith, who are these people?" She asked.

"Micheala, this is the Doctor, and Clara." Clarith replied.

"We need to warn you about something." The Doctor spoke.

"about what?" Micheala asked.

"The prince of Blue apparently has affections for you, but the princess of Yellow, is very jealous, so she will try to execute you." The Doctor replied.

"execute me?" Mikeala asked.

"Yes. The princess will do anything to make her happy."

"So what will I do?" Micheala asked.

"I suggest you run far and far away from this town. Go to the farthest town in sight, and stay there so the princess cannot get you." The Doctor ordered. "And try to sneak right about now."

Micheala nodded, and whispered something to Clarith. Clarith nodded her head, and whispered back.

"Ok, Doctor." Michaela spoke. "We know what we have to do. Thank you for warning us."

"My pleasure." The Doctor spoke, as he got out the house, and walked a couple of miles away. Clara joined him a few minutes after.

While Clara and Doctor were walking, they encountered a red haired "boy" who was giving orders to several townspeople. However, one of the townspeople sharped the blade of a guillotine, while others tightened the ropes holding the guillotine together. They were planning the revolution, and the Doctor knew what was going to happen next.

"Excuse me young boy, why is there a guillotine?" He asked, the brown haired boy dressed in red armor.

"Oi!" The boy barked out. "I'm not a boy, I'm a girl."

"I see.." The doctor said. "You must be Germaine."

Germaine nodded. "Yes I am. But who are you?"

"I am the Doctor." The Eleventh Doctor replied.

"Sorry to interrupt, but doesn't Germaine sound like a boy's name?" Clara asked.

Germaine became angry. "Oi, Lady. Say that again, and it's off with your head!"

"Let's get on task shall we?" The Doctor said, as he glared at Clara. Then he looked at Germaine.

"What's with the guillotine?" The Doctor asked.

"We are planning a revolution." Germaine replied.

"You are going to kill the princess right?" The doctor spoke sadly.

Germaine nodded again. "We are. She must pay for her wrong doings."

"But shouldn't you give her another chance. She's only young, and people make mistakes." The doctor reasoned.

"Sorry Doctor. But the Princess has got to go. We gave her to many chances." Germaine replied, and the Doctor nodded.

He left Germaine, and Clara followed the Timelord. What could he be thinking?

"Clara. I'm tried to stop this from occurring. I really did.. but I couldn't." The doctor spoke sadly as he started to cry.

"There there Doctor." Clara said gently, as she patted his shoulder. "Sometime you got to accept that things are beyond your control."

The doctor looked back at the guillotine, which predicted the fate of the young princess.

Meanwhile in the Yellow Kingdom, the Princess was in her room.

"Allen!" She shouted. "I can't believe today!"

"My lady?" Her servant asked.

"Today was supposed to be my engagement to the Prince to Blue. But when I had sent guards to arrive at his Kingdom hours ago, he isn't there! I thought I gave you the order to kill every Green haired woman in the Green kingdom!" Riliane shouted.

"My lady, I did give the order. But.." Allen spoke.

"_But that green haired peasant girl still lives_! Guards told me, that they saw her escape!"

"Yes, and the Prince must have went far looking for her.." Allen responded.

"This is all the Doctor's fault!" Riliane shouted. "If he didn't meddle, I'm sure I would have killed that peasant girl. He must have helped her escape! But now he must die. Allen! Order the Guards to execute the Doctor."

"My lady." Allen said silently. "We have bigger problems on our hands." He showed the Princess the guillotine that was waiting for her.

"What is this? A _riot_?" The princess asked.

"No my lady." Allen replied. "It's a _revolution_."

_Minutes later, the "Princess" was brought by guards. Her head rested below the blade of the guillotine. Soon after the rope was cut, and the blade made a slicing sound. The princess's head rolled off, and blood spurred everywhere. The Doctor watched this horror from the sidelines, and had tears in his eyes._

"_The Princess. She's dead now right?" Clara asked._

"_That's not the Princess." The Doctor replied._

"_Then who was it?" Clara asked._

"_That was." The doctor spoke as he held a yellow stone. "That was Allen Avadonia, the princess's loyal servant, and brother."_

Chapter 2: the Queen of Gluttony

"Where are we now Doctor?" Clara asked, she got out the Tardis.

"We are in Belzenia." The Doctor replied. "We are here to see Banica Conchita, the ruler of this country."

"What's so important about her?" Clara asked.

"Well rumors have it that she'll eat and eat until she swallows the Earth.

"Wow." Clara replied. "But what about the princess. Is she in this era?"

The doctor shook his head. "No. Not yet. This is way before Riliane was born."

"Oh." Clara spoke, as they entered Conchita's kingdom.

Inside her kingdom, stood the Banica herself, all alone, sitting in a chair and eating away to her pleasure.

"Your highness." The doctor said.

"Hm?" The Banica spoke as her mouth was filled with food.

"We came to talk about some things." The Doctor said.

Then, the great Conchita swallowed her food, and looked at the Doctor.

"What things, and who are you?" She asked.

"I am the Doctor and this is Clara." The Doctor spoke.

"But what things?" Conchita asked.

"We need to talk about your ruling." The doctor spoke, and Conchita got up from her chair.

"What about my ruling, Doctor?" She said irritably.

"You're ignoring your people, causing a great deal of distress. And this is because of your.." The Doctor spoke, as he looked at the eaten food. "Your eating habits."

"My eating habits?"

"Yes. You're eating habits. You need to stop eating a lot of food. It's ruining your health and life." The doctor replied.

"Actually Doctor. It's not ruining my life. It's enhancing it." Conchita replied as she swayed in a circle. "I mean wouldn't you like to experience the tastes of the food across the lands?"

"No." The doctor replied.

"Well I feel mighty sorry for you." Conchita said.

"Where the guards?" Clara asked suddenly, and Conchita stopped swaying.

"They're on break." Conchita replied.

"The butler, the Maid?"

"They are resting."

"And the chef?"

"on a vacation." Conchita replied. And then silence echoed in the kingdom.

"Well it seems we have to go then." The Doctor spoke, as he and Clara were about to leave.

"Wait, Doctor." Conchita spoke.

"Yes?" The Doctor asked, as his eyes focused on Conchita.

Then, Conchita came beside him, and whispered in the time lord's ear.

"What does your flesh taste like?" She asked, as she licked her lips.

The Doctor had Goosebumps across his body, when Conchita said that statement.

"I don't think you would like the taste of my flesh."

"I'm sure I will."

"Well…" The doctor spoke slowly as he backed away. "I.. see some food."

"Where?" Conchita asked, turning her head.

The Doctor hit her with his hand, she was knocked out. Then, the Doctor ran away, grabbing Clara on the way.

"Doctor what are we?" Clara asked.

"No time to explain. We need to run to the Tardis now!" The Doctor replied

"But?"

"No buts." The Doctor replied, and within minutes, they were back in the blue box.

"Now what?" Clara asked.

"We need to get that item." The Doctor spoke sternly, as he pushed the levers.

The Tardis disappeared, and then reappeared for a moment.

The Doctor got out the Tardis again, and Clara followed.

"Doctor, we didn't time travel! We are in the same location!" Clara shouted.

"We time traveled." The Doctor replied.

"What?"

"I mean we are in Belzenia 2 years later."

"What happened to the Queen?"

"You'll see." The Doctor spoke, as he walked to Conchita's kingdom. Soon he arrived at the door, but Clara caught to him, panting between breaths.

"Doctor..What.. are.. you..doing?" She asked.

"Clara, what took you so long?" The doctor said. "You usually walk much faster than this."

"Well.. I just.." She tried to explain. "Nevermind. Let's see Conchita."

"You're looking at her." The Doctor replied, as he stared sadly at the skeleton directly in front from him.

_When he moved closer to the skeleton, he found seeds, and put them in his pocket. He left with Clara to the Tardis, with a tinge of guilt in his heart. Funny thing was, or (it wasn't funny to the Doctor), the skeleton was covered in a red dress_

Chapter 3: Jealous Tailor

The Tardis appeared in a strange country. It was a country that had mountains, and beautiful flowers, flowers that included pink cherry blossoms. The houses had been embellished in a medieval Chinese style, but nevertheless the country seemed to be peaceful.

"Where are we this time, Doctor?" Clara asked, as she got out of the Tardis.

"We are in Leviantha." The Doctor replied

"It's beautiful! " Clara spoke astonishingly, as she observed the trees that bared the beautiful flowers, and the houses that were so primitive to her modern world.

"Yes.. Yes it is.." The Doctor replied, as he started to walk out of the Tardis.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked.

"To see a woman by the name of Kayo Sudou." The doctor replied. "She's a tailor, and but she's about to make a big mistake of her life."

"And what's that, Doctor?"

"Murder." The Doctor replied, and Clara stopped.

"Murder?" Clara asked, and the time lord nodded his head.

"Yes, she apparently, gets jealous of her lover, who hangs out with 3 other women, and murders them all, including the man himself."

"That's a bit extreme, right Doctor."

"Very." The Doctor replied, as he continued to walk.

Then the doctor looked at an old man.

"Excuse me. Is this town, Enbizaka?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, this is Enbizaka." The old man nodded. "Are you two foreigners?"

"Yes, yes we are. We are apparently looking for a woman named Kayo Sudou. We hear she's the best tailor in the lands far away, and we need to desperately see her. Do you where she is?"

"She lives in that big house over by tall hill and lake." The man spoke, as he pointed his cane towards a huge house sitting on top of a hill.

"Thank you." The Doctor said, as he bowed to the man.

"Well?" Clara asked.

"I know where she is now." The Doctor said, as he walked towards the big house. "Come along, Clara."

Minutes later, the gang was in front of the house of the famous Tailor.

The doctor took one step closer, and knocked on the door.

"**Get out**." A harsh voice was heard from inside the house.

"We just want to procure better clothes." The Doctor replied, and then within a second, the door opened, and out in the open appeared a beautiful women with pink hair, in a kimono dress all wrapped up in a bun.

"Who are you?" the woman spoke coldly, as her eyes focused on the Doctor.

"All will be explained once you let us in." the doctor replied, and Kayo nodded her head.

The Doctor and Clara stepped in. The timelord took off his shoes in a sign of respect, and urged Clara to do the same. Once they were ready, they sat near a table, and Kayo sat down herself.

"You haven't answered my question." Kayo stated. "Who are you two?"

"We are foreigners, who come from lands far away. In particular, I am the Doctor. And this is my companion, Clara."

"Doctor?" Kayo asked. "Doctor who?"

"It's a long story." Clara butted in.

"Just the Doctor." The eleventh doctor replied.

"The town hasn't had a doctor in years." Kayo stated. "Are you filling in for him?"

"No, No." The doctor replied. "I'm not really here for my work.."

"Then what are you here for?" Kayo asked seriously.

"We are most curious about your personal life." The doctor stated.

"I don't want to talk about it." Kayo replied.

"But we really want to know." The Doctor replied, and Kayo gave a deep sigh.

"What specifically do you want to know?" She asked.

"I want to know if you are married." The Doctor replied.

"No I am single, but I have a lover."

"Ah. Someone who you like. Talk about him."

"Well he is tall, muscular. Handsome. I really love him but.."

"But what?"

"I shouldn't tell"

"Just tell us."

"Fine." Kayo spoke as she took a deep breath. "It's my lover.. he hangs out with so many women.."

"And he has no time for you?" The Doctor asked.

Kayo nodded, as she began to sew.

"Maybe you should talk to your lover, and confess your feelings." The Doctor suggested. "Maybe he'll listen."

"I don't think that would be too easy, Doctor." Kayo replied. "He's just too busy to be with me.."

"It's worth a try." The Doctor replied.

"I'll try." Kayo said. "Thank you."

"Well that settles it." The Doctor said, as he and Clara got up, and left for the door.

"Doctor." Kayo said.

"Yes?"

"Who are you?" she asked.

"a man of hope." The eleventh doctor replied, as he left Kayo's house, and left for the TARDIS.

Chapter 4: Man of Lust

The TARDIS arrived in a town

Chapter 5: Corrupt Judge

Chapter 6: The princess that brings sleep

Chapter 7: A girl's wrath

Chapter: Clockworker Era

The Tardis materialized and appeared in a fog of mist. Clara got out of the TARDIS, and observed the mysterious location.

"Doctor.." Clara said frightengly. "This isn't England."

"Don't be silly, Clara. Of course it is." The voice of the Doctor spoke inside the Tardis, as he got out. "It's right over.."

"Here.." The doctor finished quietly, as his eyes widened.

Then out of nowhere, a mysterious shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"It seems we finally meet, Doctor." The voice spoke.

"Well." The Doctor replied as he chuckled. "It's seems we have."

"Now why don't you show yourself, Elluka Clockworker?" The doctor asked, as he raised his sonic screwdriver in defense, and aimed it towards the shadow. "We haven't got all day.."

Then the fog cleared up, and the shadow was gone. In its place, stood a mysterious dark woman with pinkish hair, which was hidden by the dark veil.

"Oh but we do, Doctor. At least I do. I have unlimited time anyway.."

The doctor frowned.

"Anyway, I knew this day was coming. Your arrival. I knew you would come to stop me one day, by destroying the seven deadly sins" Elluka spoke.

"And how could you have known that?" The doctor retorted.

"Don't underestimate me, Doctor. I have powers of foresight. I can see into the future, but of course there are some things I cannot see..." Elluka explained

"Like what?"

"Like your name. Although I know who you are, a time lord, the last of his kind, the one that battled gods, and demons, and the one that caused utter destruction and chaos.. Your identity, your existence is scattered across many worlds, including this one. But your name.. your name is hidden from me.. like it was erased from the universe itself."

"Of course it is. Not even a sorcereress like yourself, could not find it out." The doctor replied.

"You should fear me, Doctor, as I live in eternity, while others die.." Elluka spoke, as she took one step closer to the Doctor.

"Well I'm not scared." The Doctor said as he stood his ground.

"In fact, I'm not scared because I am the Doctor." The Doctor spoke. "I'm a time lord. I'm from a planet whose inhabitants were wiped out because a war I stopped. I caused destruction to my own race, and another. I battled demons, and gods. The mention of my name leaves a scar, a hole in the universe, a hole that cannot be cleared up. I am the Destroyer. I am the Storm!"

Then, he backed up, and walked around her.

"So in conclusion, Elluka Clockworker, I suggest you run home to your mommy and daddy, and cry. Because you're not dealing with any ordinary person. You're dealing with one who cannot be stopped any force in the universe, including the likes of you. So in that manner, you should fear me.."

Then Elluka laughed. "Such bold words, coming from a time lord. Too bad they will be your last.." Elluka spoke, as she backed away to cast a spell at the doctor.

The Doctor ducked, and dodged the green attack that was projected at the Doctor. Elluka frowned, but grinned as her eyes shifted towards Clara.

"Clara, run!" The Doctor shouted, and Clara decided to run.

But then, Elluka shot a paralyzing spell at Clara, freezing her. Elluka walked to her and smiled. She placed her hand on her head, as she was going to perform the body swap technique on her, but the Doctor tried to take evasive action.

He used his sonic screwdriver to lift a heavy branch, and once the branch was held, he aimed the screwdriver at Elluka. The screwdriver moved the branch in a fast direction that it hit Elluka hard in the head, and as a result she fainted. As for Clara, exposure to the spell caused her to faint as well. The Doctor ran quickly, grabbed Clara, and hopped into the Tardis. Then the Tardis disappeared in a flash, leaving Elluka behind.

In the Tardis, the Doctor looked at Clara with gentle eyes. He was proud of her. Her bravery, her intelligence, everything about her astonished the Doctor. She was his impossible girl. The girl that risked her life, to save the Doctor's timeline at Trenzelore, from the Great Intelligence, splitting herself into thousands copies all across time and space. Impossible, yet possible. That was who Clara Oswald was.

Clara got up, from her "sleep".

"Doctor?" Clara asked, and the Doctor froze from a moment. He walked towards her, and hugged her.

"Clara. my dear Clara.." The doctor spoke, as he cried. "I was worried about you."

"So was I." Clara replied.

"But don't worry.. we won't visit this dimension any more.." The doctor said as he wiped away his tears.

"Yes, we won't visit it anymore…" Clara said, silently, as she was hugging the doctor. She suddenly grinned maliciously.

_My old life ends. But my new journey begins._ Clara thought.


End file.
